


Twelve weeks

by ephxmeral



Category: No Fandom, og characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephxmeral/pseuds/ephxmeral
Summary: Grey skies. Beautiful to some and a mess to others.World black and white, instead of the vibrant colours and shades that exist.A deadened feeling, which is so very different from feeling sad.Sad hurts but it’s a necessary thing to feel. Depression is very different.Waking up from a nightmare, or waking up into a nightmare?Life is not as beautiful as it seems.Or is it?
Kudos: 1





	Twelve weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lot of negative/suicidal thoughts. Suicide is never the answer. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.

60...

A grey sky, often described as dark, cold, and gloomy, or just quiet and calm. Clouds made of tiny droplets of water or ice. Even though we aren't able to see it, it doesn't mean the sun is not shining. Oh the grey skies, beautiful to some and a mess to others. 

50...

I see a world in black and white. I know about the vibrant colours and shades that exist, I just can't figure out how to change my perspective of this cold world. I mean, people die, daily. Some because of sickness, other are killed. Kids, teens, adults. The age it's just a number that doesn't matter in a world full of unexpected things. People come and go, but at the end of the day, you are all alone.

40...

A deadened feeling is overcoming me, a deadened feeling which is so very different from feeling sad. Sad hurts but it's a necessary thing to feel. Depression is very different.

30...

Waking up from a nightmare makes you feel relieved. But what happens when instead of waking up from a nightmare, you wake up into a nightmare? There is no relief in that, you just want to go back to sleep and never wake up.

20...

It's weird how many smiles I see on a daily basis. Not all of them real, no, some are obviously fake, but the world is not ready to know that yet. In this world it's easier to put on a big smile, clean your tears and say "I'm fine." Even though you clearly aren't. 

10...

You see, we are often told to not show emotions, you don't wanna seem weak, right? We keep it all to ourselves, but what happens when it's all too much? You don't want to seem weak, so you don't ask for help, but then people tell you that that's not right, that you need to get help, which is weird because that's exactly what they told you at the begging not to do... Weird.

9...

I've always loved train stations, you can find from the poorest to the richest people. From the youngest to the oldest. People that come from all around the world. People that seem lonely, or even families. Doesn't matter where you are standing, there's always time to look around, to see that one person that missed the train, the one that's here early -probably learned from past mistakes-, the one that sitting quietly reading a book, the one that making way too much noice. The people trying to get some money by showing their talents, singing, dancing, playing an instrument. Doesn't matter where you are standing, even when I’m standing so close to the train tracks.

8...

I know everyone has already noticed what I’m doing, if I turn around I’ll caught some eyes looking at me, they’ll just turn around and act as if that didn’t happen. They all know what’s going on, they all know that I already made up my mind, the world is just not ready yet.

7...

Not ready to face that not all of us are happy. That some of us don’t want to be here. That some of us weren’t meant to be here. Breathing, living, wasting our time. 

6....

I already gave up on myself, so why would someone I don’t even know care? Why would someone in a train station care about a stranger that is standing close to the train tracks, with tears running down her face? It’s always easier to ignore it if it doesn’t involve you, right?

5...

Just five more minutes and this will all we over. The suffering, the loss, the violence, the tears, the night of crying myself to sleep, everything will be over soon.

4...

“You know, some people say that standing so close to the train tracks is a little bit risky.” Huh? Where did he come from? “People say a lot of things. Plus, you are standing as close as I am.” He chuckled. “True.” What is he even trying to do? “I’m Caleb Foster. What’s your name?”

3...

Nice smile, and it doesn’t seem fake. It seems friendly. “Brooklynn Cox.” “Brooklynn from Brooklyn. That’s quite funny. You are from here, right? Got the accent and all.” He must of noticed the time was running out. Why is he even trying? “Yeah.” I said. “So Brooklynn, what are you doing here? I mean it’s clear what you are trying to do, but why?” Oh, he had a plan. “Because life is not as beautiful as it seems.” 

2....

“Or you just haven’t had the chance to see how beautiful life can really be.” He moved right in front of me now, blocking my way. “Hear me out. This might sound crazy but, give me 12 weeks and I’ll show you how beautiful life is.” The blue in his eyes is quite enchanting, one of the most beautiful shades of blue I’ve ever seen. “Come on.” He extended his hand towards me. “Give me a chance, if it doesn’t work, I’ll never bother you again. I promise” How can I say no if he is looking at me like a lost puppy. “Why are you even trying?” “Because just as I got my second chance, you deserve one too.”

1... 

Life is not as beautiful as it seems. “Okay, let’s go.” I said while I reached out for his hand.

0...

Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my best work, so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
